Categories on Cryptid Wiki
After Cryptid wiki's beginning in 2009, wiki contributers rushed to the wiki, created as many articles as they could, however, there were no categories. It is unknown who was the wiki contributer that created the category "Cryptids ", however, that category remained the only category on the wiki for years. Then, two years later during 2011, user Australopithecusman came to wiki. After adding several images and increasing content, Australopithecusman establish two categories, Hairy Humanoids, Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs, as well as Giant Bats. However, these categories had no definitions, and couldn't fit for reptilian humanoid, such as the Kappas, who weren't dinosaurs, bats, or hairy humanoids. The categories were vague, and had no real definitions, until the recently admin Ghostman came to the wiki and saw the problems. Ghostman then said the wisest words ever written on the wiki.... "Okay look I know we're working on making this wiki great and everything but your adding the wrong categories to the cryptids. Hellhounds are not hairy humanoids and last I checked Kappas weren't hairy humanoids or even chupacabra. I've stood by and let you wrongly categorize the cryptids but if we are gonna make this wiki great we need to buckle down and create the category pages first and then correctly categorize said cryptids. We need to buckle down and create the category pages before we even start on creating the rest of the cryptid pages. Categorization is before creation. " TheGhostMan was absolutely right. The categories didn't make sense and there needed to be more specific categories to improve the wiki's quality. So, thus came forth the rules set beside for the categories on Cryptid Wiki. Help edit and improve these categories, so that we can have a stable wiki. 'Browse ' A category for anything not regarding a particular cryptid, but for the wiki in general, such as this article 'Cryptids ' The main super category that contains all cryptids. All other categories are subcategories to it, in exception to browse and former cryptid 'Former Cryptids ' Former cryptids that have been definitively proven to exist. You cannot add something such as Bigfoot or the Loch Ness monster to former cryptids because you think you have seen one, or because you believe in the cryptid and/or the evidence is overwhelming, the creature has to be scientifically excepted and definitvely proven to be a former cryptid. Former cryptids also have to have been believed to exist by some before their discovery. 'Humanoids' Humanoids are cryptids with body structures the same as or very similiar to a human. To be a humanoid, they have to have arms, legs and heads in the same place as a human. If they are missing a limb, have one or two misplaced limbs, or a small amount of features different, they are still humanoids if they bear resembelance to humans in this way. 'Hairy Humanoids' Hairy humanoids are humanoids with lots of hair. Not all humanoid mammals are hairy humanoids, however. The grey aliens, for example, are believed by some to be the descendents of humans from the future, or hominin from another universe, however, despite speculation about them being mammals, they have little to no hair, so they would not be in this category. Most primates would be in this category, however. 'Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs' All Dinosaur cryptids, meaning cryptids that are/are closely related to dinosaurs fall into this category. As do pterosaurs. Birds would also fall into this category, being considered part of dinosauria themselves. Plesiosaurs, however, do not fall into this category, as they are not part of dinosauria or pterosauria. 'Giant Bats ' Any cryptid who is believed to be a bat. Dragons and Pterosaurs may also be put in this category if one of the possible explanations is a bat. 'Dragons and Dragonoids' Any winged reptillian cryptid that does not appear to be a Dinosaur, bat, or Pterosaur. Category:Browse Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Help Category:Policy